


Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice

by Emelian65



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelian65/pseuds/Emelian65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Keyblade could separate a person in Body, Mind, and Heart, and that was Aqua aim, that was Aqua final decision, a choice that would alter the destiny of the Realm of Light, and maybe, just maybe for the better. For the second time in his life Xehanort, old Keyblade Master; Seeker of Darkness, felt like a fool.  </p><p>What would have happened if Aqua had pierced Terra's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Tale Birth by Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts does not belong to me, I only use the characters in moments and situation that I found amusing to write about.

 

 **Author Notes:** Hello everyone,

This story start with a little plot that some people seem to like in the KH, concept thread, I hope everyone that reads this story not only enjoys it, but also help me to work on my English, as is not my first language, and also to help me create a good story by giving your opinions and suggestions, and taking and destroy each and every one of the possible pothole that I’m working on. So, like someone else said, be nice but not overly so.

Also please, English is not in any way my first language so I'm bound to have mistakes, sorry for that, please point them out and I’ll work on them.

\--------

**Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice**

**Prologue: A Tale Birth by Sleep**

“I know it’s a lonely place.”

The blue haired woman said, slowly she leaned to the body of a young blond boy, this boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully but he was actually in a coma a magical coma, his hearts had been first broken into two, its Light and its Dark, the blue-haired woman didn’t understood all the implications of that event but Ventus now was pure Light, she didn’t know what he had done to not die by the complete imbalance of his Heart, but he was, somewhat safe, his body, now it didn’t have a Heart but a mere connection to one; his Heart, she could only hope, was resting somewhere else, maybe even searching for his Darkness.

She stepped back and took a look at the room, the boy was seated in a throne in the middle of the, now, completely white room. There wasn’t anything else besides him, the marble throne and the magic lines engraved into the white walls connect to the imposing seat, they seemed random but were actually a very complex spell, a Stasis Spell; the more complex spell she could ever lay her eyes upon, it would work for years before needing to be recharged, in the case that was necessary and she was nowhere near the Castle would ‘feed’ the magic lines a suitable pray. The woman with blue haired hair and eyes of the same color, Aqua, sighed, this room was the most important place of all the castle and nobody but she could enter, she stroke the young boy hair, like a big sister, and smiled softly at him.

“Terra and I will be back to wake you up before you know it.” She want to keep her promise she really want it, but she found herself in doubting, was she doubting Terra?; How could he get himself lost in darkness? Was she doubting Ventus? How could he not know of his own master attempting to do? Doubting her own Master, Eraqus, If he had helped Terra and Ventus nothing of this would be have happened!

But most of all she had doubts about herself, she had gained the Master title in strange circumstance, she was not as strong as Terra or as quick in her feet as Ventus had been, her magic was powerful true, but it was no something expectacular or unique like Master Yen Sid or Master Eraqus, but even if she had doubts, she had a final mission to complete.

Walking away from the know deadly labyrinth, she really didn’t want to know from what part of her mind such a twisted place could have come, she summoned her armour and prepared herself for a battle that, she hoped selfishly, would return her friends, her family to her.

\--------

She felt grateful of managing to arrive that quickly, which was also worrisome, all the worlds seemed to be closer than before; the damage Vanitas did seemed to be deeper than she originally thought, even then, Radiant Garden was still beautiful, she didn’t have to wonder much before arriving at the central plaza, her friend, or at least she hope it was her friend, remained still in the place, frozen like a statue, she wondered if maybe he was having an internal battle for his body; even if in that was the case the now difference of the young man body was becoming more and more prominent.

Walking slowly and breathing deeply Aqua began to get near to her friend, even if everything seemed lost she had to hope that he was fighting to be free, if not, then in what she could believe.

The now silver haired man was watching the night sky, or at least his head was facing that direction his eyes seemed lost in dark extension above them “Terra?” spoke Aqua to her friend, he blinked twice his eyes, yellow eyes, regaining focus and lowered his head to see directly at Aqua, his hand slowly raising to her, he didn’t seemed aggressive but the Keyblade wielder took some steps back, it wasn’t enough and his hand reached her breastplate with a strong grip he raised her from the ground.

Aqua struggled a bit the hand wasn’t really hurting only elevating her, but she couldn’t hope it remained that way, she heard him speak in a soft tone “Who… am I?” before she could answer him however a dark aura enveloped the body of the other Keyblade user “Such a terrible… darkness” she managed to say while attempting to free herself “Fight it. Terra, please!”

“Terra… you say?” the body stop moving and the hold on Aqua’s body was released, she fell into the ground, and the silver-haired man moved his hand to his head as if he was experiencing lot of pain but before long he stopped.

“Terra’s heart has been extinguished smothered by the darkness within him” with a completely different voice than before.

Aqua knew that Terra’s fight had been lost, the man raises his arm as a dark coloured Keyblade appeared, getting up with a jump and evading the incoming attack Aqua prepared herself “My name is Master Aqua!” she raise her hand when a beam of light appeared between her fingers her Keyblade, Stormfall, appeared in between her hand, her eyes hard and cold as ice “Now return my friend’s heart or pay the price!”

\--------

The Keyblade War an event that was said to be the reason of the complete destruction of the Realm of Light and, as a consequence, the once united Realm become several worlds with their own unique and different traits, and even different powers; that was a battle between hundreds of Keyblade Wilders two faction, Wielder of the Dark that wanted the Light, and the wilders of the Light that wanted to protect it, a battle that others took as a warning of what could happen.

Aqua didn’t believe it to be more than a fairytale if she was completely honest, she hadn’t believed that how someone could like Master Eraqus or Master Yen Sid could cause such great destruction; she used to see herself and her friends as warriors of good, guardians and protectors, ow could they destroy anything?

Pretty easily it seemed, Aqua was fighting in the same garden as before, but all the place was enveloped in a Magic Dome, the gardens originally full of flowers were destroyed, some frozen solid, others, burned to ashes, the plaza tiles were broken beyond recognition, black spots covering the originally beautiful pattern in the floor.

The female jumped and twisted herself in the air glancing to the ground below her, her jumped had allowed her to evade the vertical slash of the man that had just surged from the earth, quickly pointing her Keyblade towards him, a blue colored sphere formed in the tip of it “Triple Blizzaga!” the three shots of ice hastly reached the man below however, a shadow-like figure rose from his back and with his arms the being block the chunks of ice that Aqua had cast.

The woman landed just in front of both of them and with a swift movement she bringed her Keyblade across the beast its body, the creature disappeared in that instant, ducking awaw from the slash of the man, she raised her keyblade and a sphere of green coloured magic formed in it “Aeroga” the effect was instantaneous the yellow-eyed man was send flying up Aqua jumped back gaining more distance and before he could even begin to recover from her assault a lightning bolt surged and from her Keyblade and the body of the man light in the yellow coloured magic.

She stayed at a somewhat comfortable distance from him very winded, the battle was really taking a toll on her and that man, that thing, no, that monster kept wearing Terra face with an insufferable and mocking smirk, taunting her to fight with all her power, showing her that he wouldn’t release Terra’s Heart and Body.

That man, Xehanort, using Terra’s body was also panting in exhaustion, a hand pressed against his shoulder in pain, his body slowly being enveloped by a golden light, the light of Terra’s Heart, the body of the man tensed against the will of the old master, making the hand with the black and white Keyblade move against his will. “Stop fighting back!” said in a soft but clearly painful tone the Master’s aged voice.

The blue haired woman stop her movements at that words, as they had not been directed at her but at someone else, “Terra! I know you’re in there!” Aqua screamed, in an attempt to reach the Heart of her friend, she knew that words alone wouldn’t help anymore so she prepared her stance for a final confrontation with the old master prepared if Terra last push wasn’t enough.

But that plan changed when she heard it “This will teach you!” the Keyblade of the old Master was now in position, Terra was about to pierce his own heart with the weapon; with a Keyblade.

 “Get Out of My Heart!” it wasn’t the voice of the Old Master anymore, it was the voice of her friend, but before Terra managed to pierce his own Heart he stopped like his body was of stone, Aqua, however, understood what he was trying to do and so she launched herself at the man, even as the dark monster behind him started to dissolve into the ground.

The Keyblades, weapons unique for each user, each one of them allow the wielders to unlock their true potential, they were made to match the user Heart, they grow with the wilder, her own Keyblade Rainfell, originally had an affinity with Ice and Water none of the other elements works as good as those two, it had changed shape when she made the decision of not performing to that young boy the rite of succession.

When she understood the consequences of doing that, when she felt fear, that one day those two boys would end up fighting, just like how she and Terra were, and now Stormfall her upgraded Keyblade was able to control all forms of magic at a higher level than before, all the Keyblades no matter the user, had one ability that made them really dangerous , this was the ability to unlock, any person, any being, the ability to open completely or lock away any seal, literal or figurative; they could open doors, minds, manipulate emotions, open and seal away entire worlds; and they could separate a person in Body, Mind and Heart the component of Somebody, and that was Terra aim, that was Aqua choice, a decision that would alter the destiny of the Realm of Light, and maybe, just maybe for the better.

For the second time in his life-time Xehanort, Keyblade Master; Seeker of Darkness, felt like a fool.

He had made mistakes, miscalculations, he had underestimated the strength of Terra’s Heart, the young man had been fighting each step of the way and Xehanort had only been able to seize partial control of his body, that was exactly the problem and ‘partial’ was the keyword, he had expected resistance, maybe not so strong but he had expected it, what he hadn’t expect was the fact that the Aqua girl, no, Master Aqua, she had rightfully gained the title he could admit as much.

She had acted way differently that he had to expect, he had expected a female Eraqus, simply as that, so terrified of the Darkness that she would have search to end Ventus and Terra lives.

But, Eraqus had also been like her hadn’t he, accepting of everything that Xehanort did, until the burden became too much for him to bear.

The mind of the old master stopped divagating when the burning started, in that moment he felt how his body and heart were ripped apart, in the moment the Keyblade of Master Aqua had pierced Terra’s chest, the burning and the pain, the sensation of being broke into pieces, and so, Master Xehanort felt himself lost in the deep consciousness of the body that he was invading.

However for Aqua, not everything was over, the dark substance on the ground was quickly absorbing her and Terra, she could only raise her own hand to her side to summon her armour, just before the darkness had completely covered her.

\----

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3154._ **

_Radiant Garden feels different know, last night a very strange force invade the whole city, maybe even the whole kingdom, the sages at the temples are not worried, however, to them Radiant Garden is still the same, at least that is what my brother said they say, I understand the power the temples hold, but we should rely more on our own investigations instead of religious…_

_My brother says the found a young man unconscious, he had life-threatening injuries so he was sent into our best hospital, any hope of him surviving, however, seems low at best._

_According to my brother he found an armour, lying in pieces besides the young man, he showed me a photograph, the armour has a very similar symbol on it, almost like…_

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3159._ **

_Could this armour be connected to the ancient war that our mother tells tales about?_

_More investigation is necessary, I asked help to a mercenary known as Braig, he will help me investigating more about our young stranger, he is still in the hospital each hour is critical for his condition from what I heard the doctors and healers say._

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3161._ **

_The young man has not woken up yet, nearly 3 months have passed since he entered the hospital, he is out of danger that much is certain, although most of his injuries are taking a while to heal, nor our best mages nor our best doctor seemed to be able to accelerate the healing process, whatever is stopping him from waking up seems to be more in the magical level, is he enchanted, cursed?_

_Braig hasn’t returned with useful information, although he mentioned, that he may have worked under the young man father, maybe that man holds the answers we seek._

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #20, Entry 3202._ **

_Even has decided to start his own investigation, he even asked help to the priests of Alexander’s and Anima’s Temples._

_An investigation about Light and Darkness seemed something useless, both are opposites both destroy each other, and the light always wins in equals ground unless the darkness is overwhelming; but it doesn’t matter he can do whatever he wishes to do._

_Braig turned unsuccessful, the man is not found anywhere we can only wait, and I’ll have to hold of this particular investigation for a while, I’ll focus on raising Ienzo in the correct way._

\-----

 **Final Notes** : So, what do you guys say?, also I need help, someone to bounce ideas and to proofread for any mistakes that I made, If anyone is interested then please PM me.

 **Edit Notes 25/06/16:** Corrected a lot of grammar mistakes, added a little more at the Castle Oblivion Scene, edited a little bit of the first conversation in Radiant Garden, edit a bit of the confrontation of Aqua vs. Xehanort/Dark side, edited Master Xehanort mental rambling, edited Ansem the Wise journal entries.


	2. Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> When I began working on this chapter I was worried, on what should I work?, how should I start?, then I say, well we need to show the urgency of some events, so before even reaching the islands where Sora and Riku are we need to lay the land for them to arrive and well, you’ll see soon enough.

**Kingdom Hearts: Another Choice**  
  
**Chapter 1: Motion**  
  
Radiant Garden, that’s probably the best way to describe their world, hence why it was named that way, they weren’t very creative if the people of the regions give their opinion, but it was a fitting name, simple and clean.  
  
The city held no name but it was referred as The Bastion, thanks to the fortress that held the royal family, along with the great town inside of it; in ancient times the city had stood as a mighty fortress impenetrable by the enemy armies but people tend often to forget about such obscure memories and in that way the original purpose of the fortress was soon lost to the younger generations whom only saw it as the home to the rulers of the land.  
  
The city also held the entry to the Temples, places of religion, magic and culture for the people of the world, each person was born under the guiding path of one of the temples, while it wasn’t something like choosing their jobs or career path from birth, it help them to develop emotionally as there were always a place, a home outside of home, where they could be accepted.  
  
The central plaza of the city was the major crossroad of it, it stood proud and marvellous as always, even if some years ago it was closed for restoration, an unknown incident that left the place destroyed and the people worried for another attack, at least that was Lea had heard.  
  
The redheaded man was in the plaza waiting, sitting on the edge of the great fountain that stood in the middle, he finally had a semi-off day, and this being a member of a secret organizati… sorry, of the Department of Administrative Research, was a luxury, the job gave him a lot of benefits and discounts, true, but also limited his time for non-organization members by quite a lot.  
  
“How long will it take him?” the young man said to none while letting out a sigh.  
  
“You know? Speaking alone is the first sign of madness.” a voice replied him from behind.  
  
The green-eyed redhead turned back to see a man as tall as him with vibrant blue hair and yellow eyes, he wore a uniform that made his friend frown “I thought you also had a day off Isa?” said Lea in an inquiring tone  
  
“I do, that’s why I’m using my old uniform.” replied the man while handing a blue coloured ice-cream pallet to the man in front of him. “Besides, if I wear this I got a discount in the ice-cream parlour.”  
  
Lea accept with gusto the treat offered to him “Yeah, like the colour differ that much from third class to second” finished saying in a teasing tone and taking a bite of his ice-cream “I still don’t understand how could you end in SOLDIER, while I ended with the TUR—“ before finishing, however, his Ice-cream was inserted into his mouth.  
  
“You do know that even if it’s your day off you shouldn’t talk about the Department of Administrate Research and it’s… more delicate activities” said the lunatic while taking himself a bite from his ice-cream.  
  
“Delicate activities… yeah sure, that’s one way to call them!” said the redhead with a laugh.  
  
“So where to?” finally asked the blue haired man as the other got up from the fountain.  
  
“Well I somewhat lied about my day off“ The blue head yellow eyes become as cold as the ice that come from Shiva ”hey, hey, hey don’t throw that look at me, I just have to leave some papers at Ansem’s alright, just that and my day is free” that didn’t stop the blue haired man of pushing the redhead into the fountain.  
  
“My ice-cream!”  
  
\-----  
  
A Redheaded girl kept walking in the great halls of the castle, she loved how beautiful they were and how much light let the big windows enter, the Radiant Garden palace, it was her home for her.  
  
Or at least she used to think of that, in the last few months, the atmosphere in the castle felt… oppressing, she found herself going out for longer and longer periods of time getting away from her uncle and gods forgive her, her father, she was even avoiding him more and more, there was something else, she didn’t know when it started. But sometimes she found herself in the great fountain of the Central Plaza, just waiting she could sit there for hours and lost herself in the time.  
  
Whatever it was the red-head girl, who was about to go again to the Central Plaza, founded herself in the entrance of the grand edification but she stopped when in front of her saw two young men, one of them looked like a civilian, the other had the same attire as a SOLDIER Third Class, the red-headed of the two, waved at her, he turned to see the other man and both started walking at her.  
  
“Hey, girl” the other red-headed spoke “Do you know where we can find Old Guy Ansem?” he spoke so casually that even she had to cringe a little, the bluenette at his side, however, gave his companion a ‘soft’ tap in the head. “You don’t recognise who we are talking to, do you?” Kairi blinked at the antic, the green-eyed man giving a sheepish smile in return.  
  
“Princess Kairi, please forgive the rudeness of my friend” the yellow-eyed man bowed at her a little “But we have searched in his office and there doesn’t seem to be anyone in there, nobody of the servants has known either”  
  
“It’s alright, and why do you want to speak to my uncle anyway?” the blue haired man turned to his friend his eyes showing annoyance at the green eyed man, said man let out a soft chuckle and then took out a bunch of papers from his pocket “We…”  
  
The yellow eyes of the SOLDIER turned cold “Alright, alright, sheesh, I have to deliver some papers to him, got it” the redheaded princess blinked at the antics of the one with green eyes but saw the bunch of paper in his hands.  
  
“I suppose I can show you the way to his private study” Something inside screamed at her to not go to her uncle study, something told her that whatever she would found would forever change her and those around her, but she ignored it and began to walk around the castle's gardens, her uncle private study was actually very deep inside the castle grounds, behind one of the many lakes of the castle.  
  
Her uncle’s study was, for the lack of better words secluded and refined, it had an enormous portrait of himself and had several books around the place, but it was a simply round metallic room, and it was just supposed to be a room, it wasn’t supposed to have a great hallway that clearly seemed to be hidden until that point, none of the newcomers spoke while seeing the strange hallway.  
  
“Lea, this is only to leave some papers right?” spoke Isa, breaking the oppressing silence that was starting to fill the room “This is not a ‘visit’ from the Department of Administrative Research right?”  
  
Kairi quickly turned to face them her face expression changed quickly to a face of worry “Wait?! the TURKs are investigating my uncle” even if the man seemed to be acting off, that didn’t mean she was ok with a visit from one of the most known but at the same time not, organization in all Radiant Garden.  
  
“Easy princess, today is my day off, I just came to deliver some papers, that is true” he said raising his hands in defeat, the two other in the room didn’t know if believe him, but the man with blue hair began to walk into the strange hallway Kairi shortly following him “At least it was originally just for that” Lea took out his PHS again he had use it to send a message to investigate the very well hidden study of Ansem but know he sends another message with it  
  
_Hey Big Bro,_  
  
_I’ve something from that cute little kitty the one that makes you go aw, going to take the pussy out of the place before it does a disaster, not nice things happens if my landlord finds. Can you call mum and asked to send some of our cousins to help me, the little fucker disappeared from my sight._  
  
_Got help from B, but maybe not enough, he seems to be getting his claw out._  
  
_See you soon_  
  
_Chakram_  
  
Sighing and preparing himself, why didn’t he bring his weapons, oh right, he was just going to deliver some papers, the red-headed man quickly went to reach the other two that had already entered the room.  
  
It was in that moment however that he wished to have taken his weapon with him, in front of the three of them stood a great lab, it had several white tubes, which were costly used as recovery chambers, most of them where hidden everything they had with a white cloth, he was getting ready to investigate more when the princess screamed.  
  
“Aeleus! Dilan!” the red headed girl fell to her knees in front of two of the white objects, quickly reaching her side Isa took the girl in his arms while seeing the men, they were recognized pretty quickly by Lea, his actual older brother Reno had the mission of finding both guards, they had disappeared 6 months ago, more or less at same time people stopped hearing from Ansem.  
  
“No vital signs” mouthed Isa to him, so it seemed the Wise had snapped, Isa began to walk toward the redhead but stopped cold, Lea sighed and turned back behind him was the figure of an old blond man, he held a kind but impassive face.  
  
“Now can you tell me kindly what are you doing here?"

\----

_"Keep her safe!”_

_“Don’t you dare!”_

_“You really believe I could do all of this alone”_

_“Evacuation protocols…”_

_“My sweet child…”_

_Ye demon of the scorching heat_  
He who hold the divine power of Creation  
I call upon your Searing Flames!  
To bring down your Fiery Hell!

_._

_._

_._

 

_“Names’ Lea, got it memorised?”_

  
_\-----_

The sound of the waves crashing were relaxing to the young boys at the beach, the sun was about to disappear by the horizon and the boys, one with silver hair and one with brown hair were resting on the sand, they would have to return soon.

“Hey look!” said the brunet to his silver-haired friend “A Shooting Star! Quick! Make a Wish!”

The night was illuminated by a white light before the boy had any chance of thinking about anything, his wish however, would become true, in a very special way…

He would wonder in the very soon future if it had anything do with that man, the man that had given him a very strange key and had recited that long and solemn oath.

  
_\-----_

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #25, Entry 125._ **

_After five years of a coma, the man has finally woken up. It seems however that my investigation will still be very delayed, the man has amnesia, he doesn't have a name to remember, and the armour doesn't trigger anything to him._

_After all these years waiting, it seems it was my fault, this young man is lost to this world, I have decided to take cre of him, my brother approved, he says that y job should be taking care of the young, not as head of research and development._

 

_**Ansem the Wise Journal #25, Entry 125** _

_Ienzo has asked to help with Even investigation, I have to admit, I didn't expect the young man to discover such a revelation about the balance of Light and Dark, even I was surprised._

_I decided to allow Ienzo to help Even, it's time for my son to expand in his own field, maybe durign Even research he would dicover something else that can gain his attention._

 

**_Ansem the Wise Journal #29, Entry 235_ **

_He waa correct, iI cannot believe that such power could lay dormant withing one person, today is the day of the test, we are going to discover so much if this works, we will gain so much from this knowledge._

_Unlocking the Heart true power, who could have said such thing existed!_

_He had asked me to meet him for a brief review of the notes and formulas in a few hours, everything would have an answer soon, of that I'm sure._

 

**_(No more entries can be found in Ansem the Wise Journals, this is belived to be the last entry before...)_ **

 

**_\----_ **

_  
**Even Investigation Notes #6**_  
  
_Today Ienzo and I have discovered something very intriguing, at first it was a very vague idea, believe it or not, it was thanks to the princess that we discovered this, it was a simple conversation we have with her, it was very childish so I won’t wrote it down, but in few words, everything in this realm is Light, the only thing that is not is the darkness that we call upon from the depths of magic._  
  
_“The light always wins,” my teacher told me, “Unless the Darkness becomes overwhelming, and even then there is always a bit of Light”, but why? It never occurred to him ask why?_  
  
_I have found out why, thanks to our princess who could have say, Ienzo is never going to let me live it down, but in any case, it’s time to resume the investigation._  
  
_I wonder thought, the princess whole being why does she feel so different?_  
  
_\----_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FN: So, what do you guys say?, 
> 
> There was going to be another scene but it felt too much that too much happened for just one chapter 
> 
> Also, I need help, someone to bounce ideas and to proof read for any mistake that I made, If anyone is interested then please contact me.
> 
> Edit Notes 14/07/2016: Added a bit more to the dialogue, but still feel that something else is needed, probably going to come back at a later date.


End file.
